


King of the Nine Realms

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard on Earth, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamora is the Queen of Asgard, Hurt/Comfort, Mystical Creatures, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Songfic, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, everyone lives except Loki and Heimdall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Выйдя замуж за Тора, Гамора становится королевой нового Асгарда. Но все ли так просто?





	King of the Nine Realms

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, это продолжение фика "King&Queen". Во всяком случае, происходит в той же АУ-шной реальности. Здесь выжили все, кроме Локи и Хеймдалля, потому что это принципиально для сюжета.
> 
> Если честно, то имею весьма смутное представление о том, чем занимаются правители Асгарда, поэтому попрошу за это тапками не бить. И вообще, фик писался ради чувств, а не ради матчасти.
> 
> Песня: Елена Есенина - Одиссей и Пенелопа

_Свои придумаю краски_  
_И нарисую удачу._  
_Я нашей сделаю сказкой_  
_И жизнь, и небо впридачу..._

 Иногда Гамора думает, что сошла с ума, согласившись стать его женой.  
Танос готовил ее как свою преемницу, но она ненавидит любые воспоминания о той жизни. Да и не помогут здесь уроки безумца, решившего уничтожить половину вселенной ради баланса.  
Гаморе дела нет до прошлого. Гамора теперь королева.  
Королева жалкой горстки народа, уцелевшей после резни Таноса. Королева, чье королевство нужно буквально по кирпичикам восстанавливать из ничего.  
Справедливости ради, выбор у нее был. Тор и не скрывал множества сложностей, с которыми придется столкнуться. Не скрывал, что ждет их не увеселительная программа, а тяжелый, кропотливый труд. Что этот брак - большая ответственность. Он бы понял, если бы она предпочла остаться со Стражами и не связывать свою судьбу с тем, кто потерял все.  
Гамора выбрала его.  
И до сих пор помнит, каким невероятным лазурным светом вспыхнули его глаза, когда он осознал это. Кажется, и самые яркие звезды не сравнились бы с ними.  
_"О таком подарке судьбы я не мог и мечтать"_  
Она бы сколько угодно повторила, что согласна, только бы он продолжал так на нее смотреть.  
Он пробудил в ней нечто новое. Нечто головокружительное, до сбивающегося дыхания жаркое, рвущееся изнутри, будто места ему мало в груди, во всем ее теле. Нечто хрупкое, как крылья бабочки, и мощное, как ураган, нечто настолько совершенное, что попросту опьяняет. Она даже побаивается иногда этого огромного чувства, подобного которому не испытывала еще ни к кому во вселенной.  
Он словно целый мир для нее - удивительный, до конца неизведанный, но прекрасный.  
И она к любым трудностям готова, если это означает быть рядом с ним.  
Свадьба в итоге получается не особо пышной - да и нет у них ни времени, ни желания устраивать роскошное торжество. Они празднуют ее на базе Мстителей под странноватый микс из рока и незатейливых песен прямиком из восьмидесятых (разногласий между Старком и Квиллом по поводу музыки избежать не удается, поэтому находят компромиссный вариант) и полушутливые возгласы "Да здравствует королева!".  
А потом выясняется, что Тор нисколько не преувеличил. Здесь, на Земле, все совершенно иначе, и работы действительно оказывается немало. Да что там, добиться, чтобы им хотя бы небольшой участок выделили, становится крайне непростой задачей.  
Но теперь это позади, и Асгард понемногу поднимается из руин. И в этом - их заслуга. Их обоих.  
Гамора помогает ему по мере сил и поэтому не может не заметить первой, что что-то неладно. Что все больше затягивают его повседневные царские заботы - переговоры, посольства из других миров, помощь народу - так, что он почти и не отдыхает. Что как-то уж чересчур рьяно он возражает, когда она вызывается отправиться в качестве посланницы в Ванахейм, и хоть пытается после обратить это в шутку, но она видит, видит, как мелькает что-то в глазах - потерянное, горькое - как не хочется ему отпускать ее от себя далеко, где с ней может случиться что угодно.  
Да, потерял он много. Слишком много. После победы над Таносом он был разбит и лишь с ней рядом постепенно оттаивал. Его боль будто пропастью разверзлась - холодом пробирающей до костей и _пустой_ , и пустота эта иногда отпечатком проступает в его взгляде - недвижном и отстраненном.  
Его мучают кошмары, и он до хрипа кричит, просыпаясь, а после молча садится к ней спиной, и Гаморе остается лишь придвинуться, прильнуть сзади и касаться, касаться, касаться, напоминая, что он не один. Подробно он не рассказывает, но она знает: ему снится смерть. Отвратительный хруст сломанной шеи его брата, Хеймдалль, пронзенный насквозь, мертвые родители и Асгард, сгорающий в вечном пламени.  
Неудивительно, что он отвлечение находит в работе. Встает рано и занят чуть ли не до глубокой ночи.  
Так случается и в это утро. У Гаморы сон чуткий еще со времен жизни у Таноса, поэтому она сразу ощущает, что рядом нет больше его тепла, и открывает глаза.  
\- Уже уходишь?  
\- Дела не ждут, - Тор еще не успел одеться и стоит у окна, за которым розовеет восход: вся их спальня залита мягкими золотисто-оранжевыми лучами. Гамора медленно взглядом скользит по широким плечам, стальным мускулам под светлой кожей, и внутри нечто обжигающе-упоенное разрастается, растекается, сворачивается при мысли, что этот мужчина - _ее._  
Хоть и не так часто им удается побыть вдвоем в последние недели.  
Впрочем, сегодня она попытается это исправить.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумала... - пока Тор все же надевает рубаху, Гамора встает, подходя к нему. - Может, устроим какой-нибудь праздник?  
\- Не до праздников сейчас, - отвечает он. - Да и долго еще до ближайшего.  
\- Тогда давай пригласим Питера и остальных. Они давно у нас не были.  
Вариант беспроигрышный. Уж ей-то известно, как он сдружился с Ракетой и Грутом. Да и с Квиллом они вполне неплохо ладят.  
\- Отличная идея, но, боюсь, на этой неделе не получится.  
\- Ты слишком себя нагружаешь, - Гамора мягко берет в ладони его лицо, пока его руки опускаются на ее талию. - Самое время немного передохнуть.  
\- У меня две важные встречи. Не могу же я их отложить.  
\- Почему? Почему не можешь? Что плохого случится, если ты на один день отвлечешься от дел?  
Тор молчит, и Гамора притягивает его к себе, лбом прижимаясь к теплому лбу. Он словно бы поддается, наклоняется, нежно накрывая ее губы своими. Она обвивает его обеими руками, вцепляется, стискивает, в одно целое хочет сплавиться, не отпускать.  
\- Останься, - шепчет почти умоляюще, разрывая поцелуй. - Останься хотя бы сегодня.  
\- Не могу. Прости, - с этими словами он высвобождается из ее объятий, чтобы уйти, _снова_ уйти.  
Гамора смотрит ему вслед - тревога и разочарование сливаются в жгучий, пульсирующий комок в груди.  
Она почти не знает его прежнего. Не знает, каким он был до того, как судьба безжалостно лишила его всего, чего только могла лишить. Знает только такого: сломленного, но не сдавшегося, с тенью невосполнимой утраты во взгляде и улыбке, с дырой невидимой в груди, через которую со свистом проходит воздух. Знает - и любит все равно до _щемящей_ невозможности, любит, когда он улыбается ярче солнца, когда кончиками пальцев проводит по щеке, шепча _"снежный ангел"_ : так он прозвал ее после того, как выхватил из пропасти на Вормире и заметил снежинки в ее волосах. Любит, как он вроде бы невзначай ласково сжимает ее руку во время важных собраний, как смотрит на нее каждый раз, когда она говорит что-нибудь толковое.  
И она не допустит, не позволит, чтобы он и дальше боролся со своей болью в одиночку.  
Она должна что-то сделать.  
И однажды во время прогулки Гамора случайно улавливает обрывок разговора, который подсказывает ей решение. Существование мистических мест, в том числе и на Земле, для нее давно не новость, но что одно из них находится недалеко от города - безусловно, открытие. Странного вида прохожий говорит о какой-то пещере, в которой обитают духи, что древнее самого мироздания. Звучит как откровенный бред, но отчего-то сознание зацепляется за эти слова, мгновенно пробуждая искры надежды.  
Впрочем, останавливать этого прохожего и спрашивать подробнее прямо посреди улицы было бы довольно опрометчиво. Поэтому Гамора возвращается с прогулки и почти сразу велит разыскать его и привести к ней. Вопрос, зачем ей подобные сведения, она предпочитает проигнорировать.  
Она королева, а значит, не обязана объясняться.  
Затем еще несколько дней ее одолевают сомнения. Мало ли что там за духи такие, может, это и вовсе выдумка, и она только зря время потратит. А если и не выдумка, то вполне возможно, они не сумеют помочь. Или откажутся. Неосмотрительная и попросту рискованная затея.  
А потом Тор засыпает после очередной непростой встречи, положив голову ей на колени. Это тот редкий момент, когда кошмары не терзают его, и Гамора осторожно перебирает пшеничные волосы, не в силах взгляда отвести от его умиротворенного лица. Она долго так сидит, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, прислушивается к ровному дыханию мужа и только кинжал нащупывает (она всегда его носит с собой, пряча в платья), чтобы приставить к горлу любого, кто потревожит его сон.  
В тот вечер она решается.  
  
Пещера встречает ее прохладой и неестественной, оглушающей тишиной. Внутри темно, лишь далеко впереди виднеется какое-то слабое синеватое свечение. Найти это место оказалось не так уж и сложно, но таинственные духи, если они действительно здесь обитают, пока никак не дают о себе знать. Гамора делает шаг, другой, и обнаруживает вдруг, что ноги сами несут ее навстречу необычному свечению, все ближе и ближе, что оно приковывает взгляд намертво, словно гипнотизируя. А еще - что у этого свечения нет источника, оно будто бы исходит от стен небольшого полукруглого помещения с небольшим возвышением в центре, висит легкой дымкой над ним. И стоит ей только ступить туда, как дымка тотчас вспыхивает, распадается на сотни крошечных огоньков. Гамора машинально хватается за клинок, однако сразу же соображает, что он тут бесполезен.  
Ослепительная россыпь мгновенно окружает ее, обволакивает плотнее, так, что она даже зажмуривается, не видя ничего, кроме серебристо-синего света. И вдруг слышит голос, резкий, отдаленный, звучащий словно бы у нее в голове.  
\- Мы знаем, кто ты, Гамора, дочь Таноса... - он чем-то похож на голос хранителя на Вормире, такой же мерный и бесстрастный - голос существа, что выше всего мирского.  
\- Он мне не отец, - слова вылетают по привычке, в подкорку вбитые годами пыток, сражений с сестрой и аспидно-черной ненависти, застилающей разум. Он тенью стал ядовитой, кровавой - и тень эта всегда у нее за спиной, как бы ни пыталась забыть.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - это существо, кем бы оно ни было, похоже, видит ее насквозь. - Он важная часть твоего прошлого.  
\- Я давно отреклась от прошлого, - Гамора выпрямляется, собираясь с мыслями: в конце концов, она здесь не из-за собственных душевных ран. - Теперь самое важное для меня - мой муж и Асгард.  
\- Ответ, достойный королевы, - ей удается различить даже что-то вроде усмешки. Она наконец открывает глаза: множество огоньков вновь сливаются в некоторое подобие мерцающего круга, который висит прямо перед ней. Гамора догадывается, что голос исходит из него.  
\- Я пришла за помощью, - говорит она твердо и добавляет, закрывая тему. - Но не для себя.  
\- Тебя гложет тревога за мужа. Судьба жестоко обошлась с ним...  
\- Она забрала у него все, - Гамора сглатывает, вспоминая рассказы Тора о пережитом. - Раз за разом он смотрел, как умирают те, кого он любит, и ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спасти их.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь от нас, дочь Таноса? Мы не имеем власти над мертвыми, и не в наших силах вернуть их ему.  
\- На это я и не рассчитывала. Но я не могу больше видеть, как горе точит его изнутри. Не могу слышать его крики во сне... - Гамора прерывисто вдыхает и выдыхает, прежде чем задать наконец вопрос, который нескончаемо, прочно в голове бьется последнее время. - Что мне сделать, чтобы избавить его от этой боли?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы твой муж был счастлив. Чтобы не тосковал по погибшим близким, чтобы они не являлись ему в кошмарах. Чтобы будущее его не было омрачено страданиями, что он перенес... - в голосе проступает вдруг что-то жесткое, темное, что заставляет ее насторожиться. - А знаешь ли ты цену, которую придется заплатить? Готова ли ты принести необходимую жертву? Готова забрать его боль себе, если понадобится?  
Перед глазами вспышкой - его лицо, искаженное невыносимым отчаянием, его стон, точно в бреду, "нет... нет... Локи...", его сгорбленные плечи, печаль, глубоко застывшая в хрустальной синеве.  
_Мне нечего терять._  
\- Да, - произносит она негромко, но уверенно. - Да, я готова.  
На мгновение сгущается тишина. Духи будто раздумывают над ее словами, затем вновь подают голос:  
\- Что ж, ты прошла испытание.  
Гамора замирает, изумленно уставившись на них - этого она ожидала меньше всего.  
\- Испытание? Какое испытание?  
\- Тор Одинсон должен был присоединиться к своей семье, - продолжают они, игнорируя ее вопрос. - Танос уничтожил последние нити, связывавшие его с жизнью. Но появилась новая, и эта нить - ты. Любовь к тебе возродила его душу. И связь между вами стала лишь крепче, когда ты согласилась разделить с ним все тяготы правления. Ты - его сердце, его главная опора. Не в твоей власти избавить его от боли утраты, но ты можешь облегчить ее. Напомни ему, что ты рядом. Напомни, как ты любишь его. Не теряй надежды, Гамора, королева Асгарда, ибо любовь твоя способна перевернуть вселенную.  
И после этих слов светящийся круг исчезает бесследно, погружая пещеру в полумрак, а ее оставляя в полном замешательстве. Гамора пытается спросить еще что-то, но духи больше не откликаются.  
Уже направляясь обратно, она размышляет, что, возможно, была права насчет бессмысленной траты времени. Да, эти духи существуют, но ничего нового они ей не сказали, и она даже не уверена, что в их словах было что-то действенное. Зато много чего непонятного. Что за испытание она прошла? Почему Тор должен был погибнуть?  
_Напомни ему, что ты рядом._  
Разве не это она делает каждый день, почти не отходя от него, всячески поддерживая и помогая принимать далеко не самые простые решения? Разве этого недостаточно?  
Однако фраза продолжает в голове крутиться до самого вечера, пока не наступает время отправиться в спальню. Гамора забирается в постель, решительно отбрасывая все мысли о странных мистических существах и их не менее странных советах - у нее еще будет возможность поразмышлять о них утром. Но Тор ложиться не спешит, хотя тоже подготовился ко сну. Небо за окном усыпано звездами, и похоже, что он просто любуется ими, однако напряженная спина выдает его состояние.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Гамора, приподнимаясь на кровати.  
Он ни черта не в порядке, иначе она не отправилась бы к духам. Он не в порядке с тех самых пор, как загружает себя делами только, чтобы забыться, отвлечься от затягивающей боли и тоски.  
Он не в порядке с тех пор, как Танос уничтожил последнее, что уцелело от его семьи.  
\- Солнце воссияет над нами снова... - произносит он очень тихо, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Что?  
\- Так он сказал. Локи. Перед тем как... - Тор не заканчивает, но этого и не требуется.  
Гамора слезает с постели, приближается к нему.  
\- И он был прав, - говорит она, поглаживая его плечи. - Таноса больше нет. Вселенная в безопасности. Асгард восстанавливается из руин. Твой брат знал, что ты справишься.  
В глазах его искрящаяся теплом лазурь затуманивается горечью.  
\- Мне его не хватает.  
Гамора удерживает его лицо в ладонях так, чтобы он смотрел только на нее.  
\- У тебя есть я, - шепчет она, и Тор привлекает ее к себе, обнимает крепко, чуть ли не отрывая от пола. Их лбы соприкасаются, Гамора зажмуривается, обхватывая его за шею, рвано выдыхая от ощущения горячих пальцев на прохладе спины, талии. От Тора жар всегда, словно под кожей у него неистовое, неугасающее пламя.  
_Потому и другого не надо..._  
\- Я с тобой, - продолжает она, слегка отстраняясь. - Я не уйду, как они. Ты защитишь меня. Мы защитим друг друга. Я верю в тебя. В нас.  
Мгновение он молчит, затем вновь притягивает ее к себе и целует, как не целовал еще ни разу, пылко и упоительно до мелких разрядов дрожи по всему телу. В этом поцелуе - вся его благодарность, вся сила его чувств к ней, что не смогли укрыться даже от древних духов.  
_Ты - его сердце._  
\- Поистине не сыскать для Асгарда лучшей королевы, - говорит он негромко, когда они отрываются друг от друга. Гамора с замиранием сердца всматривается в прозрачно-грозовую синь, в которой уже ни следа боли, словно бы ее и не было, а только нежность лучистая, переливающаяся, как звезды, что над ними в окне.  
\- Королева ничего не стоит без своего короля, - отвечает она мягко, и он улыбается, почти невесомо прижимаясь губами к ее виску, зарывается пальцами в волосы и легонько тянет, заставляя прислониться к его плечу.  
\- А знаешь что, - решает вдруг, - давай завтра отдохнем. Слетаем куда-нибудь. Целый день будем только вдвоем. Дела подождут.  
Гамора не сдерживает счастливой ответной улыбки.  
\- Не возражаю, - успевает прошептать она перед тем, как он втягивает ее в очередной поцелуй.  
Может, выйти за него и было безумием, но оно определенно того стоило.  
  
  



End file.
